The present invention is generally related to case packaging apparatus or machines, and more specifically, to automatic case packaging systems for flat articles.
Case packaging machines are often used to pack articles into cases. Such case packaging machines include a stacking assembly to form a stack of the articles, a case positioning assembly to position an open end of a case adjacent the stack of articles, and a pusher assembly to push the stack of articles into the open case. Such case packaging machines are typically employed in conjunction with other automated machines that are used to form the case from a flat blank, deliver the formed case to the case packaging machine, and then close and seal the case after it has been loaded. Generally, the case packaging machine receives a case in a first or receiving position and moves it to a second or loading position, where the case then receives the stack of articles. After the case is loaded, it is either returned to the receiving position or moved to another position from where the case is removed for further handling.